Darkest Damn Nation
by TheWildFooL
Summary: The gang is back again! But what is in store for the ex-detectives now? Stay tuned with our detectives as they face their greatest fears.
1. Chapter 1: Genkai

**Darkest Damn Nation**

**By**: TheWildFool2011

_**(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!)**_

**Chapter 1: Genkia's Temple**

"Ahh…what a great day…I wonder what Yusuke and Kuwabara up too…?" Kurama said, as he was outside in his front yard under his cherry blossom tree. Sighing to himself he muttered "They are probably being idiot's…getting themselves in trouble…", he turned over on his side only to find himself staring into red eyes. 'Oh…Hiei…if only you'd stop scaring me….' Kurama thought to himself grimly and sat himself up as Hiei laid down beside him and folded his arms underneath his head, as he looked up into the blue sky. Kurama smiled at Hiei for a split second and looked up into the blue sky along with his little friend, "So…Hiei what brings you here?" he said, waiting for a response from the little man he shifted his eye's and looked down at Hiei.

Hiei's eyes also shifted from the sky to meet Kurama bright forest green eyes, "Hn…no reason really…just wanted to see what you was up too." Kurama lightly smiled at the fire demon's response and said, "Well now that we are both here with each other how's about we both go to Genkia's temple today?" Hiei stayed quiet and looked at his surrounds not wanting to answer the fox. Kurama raised his eyebrow at Hiei and began to roll closer to him til he met face to face with the demon and blew in his ear. Hiei then shoot up with irritation and annoyance he began to gently rub his ear trying to get rid of the ticklish feeling glaring down at the fox demon. Kurama grinned and leaped up at the fire demon knocking him down and pinned him, Hiei began to blush at the fox's sudden movement. "So…does that blush mean a yes or a no?" he smiled down at Hiei as the demon began to lip the words _'yes' _Kurama lifted up off of Hiei and outstretched his hand to help his friend to his feet. "Well…we should get into my car and drive there" he pulled his buddy up without a problem, and Hiei began to shake his head in a 'no way in hell am I getting in that moving hunk of junk' Kurama smirked at Hiei giving him shivers as the fox grabbed his hand a dragged him to the car.

**Meanwhile…with Yusuke and Kuwabara…**

"Awwww, yea! Urameshi, I'mma kick yo ass in this game bro!" Kuwabara said grinning and laughing as Yusuke wacked him upside the head a bit irritated saying, "Yea right dude! If I can bet your ass hand to hand combat, then I can beat the shit outta ya in the arcade game!" he smirked as he rained on Kuwabara's parade. Kuwabara annoyed at Urameshi's smart assing he gripped the arcade's joy stick and prepared his hands over the two buttons near the joy stick staring at the screen, "Ready whenever your ready asshole!" he said in a raspy voice. Yusuke looked over at him with his hands also ready to play, "Well then…let's get this ass whoppin' started!"

_After a few hours of gamming in the Arcade room…_

Yusuke walked out with a proud smirk on his face as Kuwabara walked out with a hunch mumbling under his breath. "So now who's the losing twit?" He asked with the same smirk painted across his face as Kuwabara sighed heavily muttering, "I am…" Yusuke gave Kuwabara a friendly pat on the back "Come on buddy don't be so down about it at least I didn't kick your ass in real life…well why would I when I can do that virtually?" he laughed at his own smart comment as Kuwabara gave him a death defying glare and continued "Anyway…How's bout we both go see the grandma today? If we are lucky enjoy Yukina might be down gathering herbs around this time Kuwabara…and you could probably spend time with her…" Kuwabara suddenly got excited and jumped up and down with glee. "Letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgo!" he said quickly as Yusuke chuckled at him. "YUSUKE! Ahem…" Yusuke slowly turned around at the agitated yet familiar voice, his eyes met a pair of angry lighter brown eyes and he sighed _'Oh gee…it's Keiko…' _"…where do you think your headed too without me?" she asked, as her eyes began to soften and looked as if she was about to cry. Kuwabara opened his mouth to explain where they was going but he was stopped by his black-haired friend "Look, look…Keiko don't cry…" as he said this Keiko's face brightened a little "…Listen we just got finished here at the arcade…and was about to walk down to Genkai's place…uhh…wanna come with?" Keiko smiled at Yusuke and took his hand within her own and locked arms with Kuwabara and began to run down the sidewalk to Genkia's Temple. Yusuke smiled taking her quick movements as a yes.

_****At Genkai's Temple****_

Kurama and Hiei was sitting down nice a cozy in Genkai's temple. "So boys…" Genkai started as the red head looked up with his full attention focused on what she was going to say and Hiei just kept looking out the window, "…If I may ask…what brings the fox and the fire within my home?" she raised her thin gray eyebrows. Yukina had just entered the room with a tray with five cups of tea as she smiled brightly while looking at the three of them, "Well, Hiei and I decided it would be right to come and visit you two. We couldn't just ignore you like that, it would be quite rude in my opinion." The red head said in cheerful yet soothing tone and Hiei's glare shot at him, "Well…not to mention dragging a certain someone here…" Hiei butted in with a growl, "Damn you fox…hmph anyway moving onward" Yukina greeted everyone while she passed out the tea, Genkai took a light sip of the tea "I see…well Kurama…Hiei" she smiled at the both of us, "Thank you for visiting this old women's temple…Unlike those to dimwits. Speaking of which…have either of you see or heard from them?" she raised her eyebrow as she took another light sip of her tea.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other looking for answers, as Kurama started out, "Well…no. But I myself was actually thinking of seeing them…Who knows, they might actually stop by today." Hiei turned his head and continued to look out the window and drunk some of Yukina's homemade tea. "Yukina" Hiei started off with a grim tone and she turned around and walked to where he was sitting, "Um, yes Hiei?" she said nicely, Hiei quickly looked at her "This tea taste wonderful. You should keep up the good work with making this tea." Yukina smiled brightly and hugged Hiei tightly, "Thank you very much Hiei! Your so sweet." Hiei hugged back and flashed her a quick smile before returning to his original task of looking out the window.

_**The end of the first chapter. Hope you guys loved it!**_

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed more of this story will becoming soon and I was thinking if I should make this a Yoai story pairing Kurama/Hiei together…I might and a may not. We'll see in the following future chapters.**

**From Yours Truly,**

_TheWildFool2011_


	2. Chapter 2: Noble Causes, Death Threats

**Darkest Damn Nation**

**By**: TheWildFool2011

_**(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!)**_

**Chapter 2**_**: **_**Noble Causes, Death Threats**

****Re-Cap*****

"_I see…well Kurama…Hiei" she smiled at the both of us, "Thank you for visiting this old women's temple…Unlike those to dimwits. Speaking of which…have either of you see or heard from them?" she raised her eyebrow as she took another light sip of her tea._

_Kurama and Hiei looked at each other looking for answers, as Kurama started out, "Well…no. But I myself was actually thinking of seeing them…Who knows, they might actually stop by today."_

"Damn old fucking hag…WHY MUST THE STAIRS BY THIS LONG?" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs while carrying the weight of two: himself and Keiko, "Come on Yusuke don't be mad at Genkai and don't disrespect her either not after all she's done for you…" Yusuke began to grumble at Keiko's response. Kuwabara butted in, "Ahh…man my legs are killing me…Don't worry Yukina my love! I am coming for you!" Kuwabara managed to build up enough strength and began jogging up the steps.

'_**How is he doing this….?'**_Yusuke thought as his eye twitched, "Come on Urameshi! Hurry it up!" Kuwabara turned around for a few and continued to move toward the temple door, "Yea, yea…keep moving ya big gorilla…" Yusuke began to run up the steps with Keiko on his back.

_*****Inside the Temple*****_

Hiei's eyes sharped fixated on what's outside, _**'Oh glee…the idiots are coming' **_his thoughts were grim, "Kurama…" Hiei said in a low voice, and Kurama stopped drinking his tea and looked at his small friend, "Those idiots and that girl is coming." Kurama smirked, "I know…I sensed them a mile away" the clever fox took another sip of his tea as he heard a knock on the door, "Clever fox…" Hiei grinned and looked back at the window keeping his ears opened.

"HEEEYYYY YUKINA!" said a booming voice, Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai's thoughts automatically said '_**Kuwabara' **_"Hello, Kazuma, Yusuke, and Keiko. How have you all been?" Yukina asked nicely as she escorted the three to the room where we resided at. "Kuwabara. Yusuke. Keiko, Hello" Kurama said as he turned around and put his left arm hanging over the couch, "Hey foxboy!" Yusuke said smiling, "Haven't talked to ya in a while…Sorry 'bout that." The quickly waved his hand, "No it alright. I've been busy as were you." Kuwabara sat down on the floor "So, Yukina my love. I highly apologize for not visiting you mo-" Hiei quickly jumped in, "Hn. Yeah right idiot."

Kuwabara glared at Hiei but the little man ignored the brown-headed boy as he continued, "Anyway…I'm sorry for not coming and visiting. Hopefully you aren't mad with me." Yukina gave Kuwabara a hug signaling that she doesn't mind, Kurama's eyes moved from the two love birds to Hiei's blazing red pissed off eyes, "Hiei…" Kurama got up and gripped his shoulder and motioned him to follow him.

Hiei looked at Kurama and got up to follow him, Yusuke caught them out of the corner of his eye and waited for the pair of demons to leave the room. "Hey…guys pst…you guys…notice anything weird about Kurama and Hiei…?" Yusuke whispered to the others, Kuwabara raised his eyebrows and was about to say something out loud but was hit in the face by Yusuke's shoe, "Shhhhh! You ass you can't be screamin' this out loud bro…you know what happened last time…" Kuwabara rubbed his face and sighed, "Oh yea…"

_****In the Other Room****_

Kurama motioned Hiei to move closer to him and wrapped his arms around the fire demons thin waist line and kissed him passionately on the lips, the fire demon smiled and returned the kiss. "Hmph fox…" he began to kiss him over and over again and stuck his tongue into the fox's mouth, Kurama closed his eyes making out with his mate and pulled away, "We should save it for the room love" he cupped his lovers chin in his thin hand and kissed the fire demons neck, Hiei moaned quietly and shook his head in silent agreement. Kurama let go of Hiei and walked to the refrigerator and grab a carton of milk and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, "So…Hiei" Hiei looked up from where he was standing at.

"What?" Kurama stored the milk back in the fridge and drank some from the glass, "Well, I was wondering what do you think of-" Hiei looked down with irritated eyes, "I don't know…maybe he is the right one for her…I just don't want nothing to hurt her…" Kurama gave his lover a blank look and responded, "I see…and about telling them that we are lovers?" Hiei looked into Kurama's green eyes and blinked.

"Well…I'm not sure Yukina would accept me as a brother or…me being gay…but for the others I'm not telling them shit and neither are you fox or else…" Kurama grinned sheepishly, "Or else what…?" Hiei looked around quickly and sighed, "Just don't or else. Okay! Love ya foxboy…" the red head walked over to his love and nuzzled him deeply making Hiei blush.

_****Spirit World****_

Koenma's office was in more of a rush than usual all the workers were running around with papers all over the place, "BOTAN! TO MY DESK IMMIDIATLY! This is an emergence!" Koenma frantically said while stamping paper after paper and passing them to his big blue assistant. Ogre looked at Koenma, "Uhh...Koenma Sir….?" Koenma's eyes sharpened on Ogre, "WHAT?" Ogre almost instantly froze and just continued to be quiet.

Botan was floating on her ore doing loops on her way down to Koenma's office. The doors automatically opened for her as she was at an immediate halt, _'Wow…I know we've been busy but, this is insane..' _Botan thought.

"BOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTAAAAAANNN!" Koenma yelled emerging from a stack of papers. Botan's eyes twitched at the loudness of the toddler as she floated over towards him, "Yes, Koenma sir?" Koenma stomped around over all the papers grumbling under his breath, "Yes, Koenma sir? YES KOENMA SIR? DON'T SIR ME! Look at this damn note that was found in one of these papers! I need Yusuke ASAP! No time for wait!" as he yelled he was shoving the paper in Botan's face.

Botan sighed as she snatched the paper from the raging toddlers hands and scanned the paper. Botan's eyes widen as she got finished reading the letter and Koenma glared at the blue haired girl, "WELL? What are you waiting for? Go bring the gang here immediately!" Botan nodded, "Right!" she took off on her ore over top of the bustling crowd of workers and down the gold and red hallway.

_**(I'm gonna end the chapter with this HUGE ass cliff hanger. I hope the KxH captured your attention ^.^ of course yours truly TheWildFool2011. I love Yaoi.)**_


End file.
